Minefield
by Onelamb
Summary: Lily and James walks through the minefield of the change in political landscape through the mounting power arms race of Lord Voldemort. As well as the minefield of their own social lives.
1. Chapter 1

Lily sat in history of magic with her eyes slowly unfocusing, Professor Binns droned on until it was like listening to him with cotton balls in her ears. Marlene McKinnon raised her book to cover her head and she rested it on the desk and fell asleep. Lily's eyes moved the window trying to see if any time passed, the world moved at a glacial pace. The whole class seemed to sit in a haze even though they would have to focus for OWLs

Then there was a sudden SNAP. The whole class jumped and looked around while Professor Binns continued to drone. James Potter had fallen off his chair at first glance but from a second glance it appeared at Sirius had vashined his chair. All four of the Marauders where silently howling with laughter, Peter Pettigrew looked like he was going to wet himself and Remus Lupin had his face buried into his book his shoulders shaking in a laughter fit.

The whole class watched as James stood up held out his wand and made his chair reappear. Just as the class was turning back to be bored into stone again the bell rang. Professor Binns walked through the wall and class collected their things. Lily and Marlene both stood up stretching and Lily looked down at her sad sorry attempt at notes.

"What did you survive to?" Marlene asked looking over her shoulder at her notes.

Lily squinted at her notes trying to decipher the last line as they walked out of the classroom heading towards Gryffindor tower. "The Goblin rebellion… I think"

"We covered the largest Goblin rebellion of 1612, the wizard headquarters was in the three broomsticks." Said a voice as the two girls walked.

Lily stopped walking "If Professor Binns could say it, like that I would have understood it." Lily said turning to the speaker. It was James Potter, he smiled.

"Well, I am a good student Evans." James said his voice going deeper and more mature without realising he raised his hand to his hair making it messier.

Lily kept on walking with Marlene, Lily put her notes in her bag, ignoring James and his friends. Lupin walked up and walked next to Marlene.

"Lily, have you started Slughorn's essay on antidotes?" he asked.

"I started a bit, I have an essay plan done and most of my notes ready for it. Why?" Lily asked suspicious. Lily swung her bag behind her back.

"I've started on it, but I think I'm doing a bodge job." Lupin said.

"I'm going to the library after dinner to work on it." Lily said, turning a corner. As she turned, she felt her bag being tugged at. Lily looked over her shoulder at James who raised his hands up innocence. She turned back, "I can take a quick look at it, but I need to focus on McGonagall's essay."

"I can help you with that Evans." James piped up.

They reached the pink lady.

"Thestral." Lily said to the pink lady. "No thank you Potter"

Lily entered the common room. Marlene looked up at James "Nice try James." She said.

Later after dinner Lily sat in the library, she opened her bag pulling out her parchment and books. Lily being the diehard muggleborn still kept muggle workbooks to write her notes into, Lily always prided herself on her workbooks. Her mother a schoolteacher taught her how to organise and write note, they spent the last week before summer writing out her indexes and flagging her textbooks prior to leaving for Hogwarts this year.

Lily took out her secret stash of muggle pens and rewrote her notes out onto her workbooks for the day. When she reached her history of magic notes Lily noticed an extra piece of parchment, with vaguely familiar handwriting, clearly explaining the Goblin Rebellion of 1612. After reading and re-reading it, there was a click in her brain.

James bloody potter that's who wrote this. Lily pulled her history of magic text book and opened it to the correct pages and began to cross check the notes. Give or take a few parts, it was correct, Lily sighed in exasperation and sunk her head into textbook.

Lupin walked up to her "Lily?"

"Yes?" Lily snapped up and covered her muggle books with her arms. "Oh Remus."

Lily slipped her muggle book and pens onto her lap. Remus sat down and pulled his essay out of his bag and handed it to Lily his hand shaking slightly. Lily sighed looking at it "Do you mind if I write on this?"

"Of course not." Remus said looking at it somewhat scared.

Lily began reading and pulled out her potions book quietly sneaking her muggle books and pens back into her bag. Lily opened her ink and began stratching out certain parts.

"This isn't terrible Remus." Lily said. She opened her book to the Antidote pages and handed it to Remus without thinking. "I think saying 'there are many great antidotes' is a bit airy fairy. The book clearly states the key types of antidotes"

Remus looked down at Lily's textbook, it looked like a colourful display. Remus's eyes skimmed over the textbook his eyes immediately fixed on the spaces which was coloured in, he quickly realised they were the answers. Remus listed them out. Lily looked up and handed back the essay, with a revised introduction.

"You just need to write a paragraph on each one their properties and how they compare to each one with their virtues and weaknesses." Lily said reaching for her textbook.

"Thanks Lily." Said Remus looking at his revised essay.

"Do you need anything else?" Lily asked closing her potions book and pulling out her history of magic book and James's notes.

"No, thank you Lily" Remus said standing up.

Lily waved Remus goodbye, once she was sure Remus was out of sight and no one else was around. Lily pulled out her muggle stationary and began finishing her notes. She looked at James's notes, and the textbook she took her red pen, drew lines across the incorrect parts and corrected them above it. She looked at her handywork and signed the bottom L.E. She smiled looking at it.

There was a soft thwomp infront of her, Lily hastily folded the parchment looking up she saw Severus Snape.

"Oh, Merlin you wouldn't believe the defence against the dark art class I had today. If you can't do a simple stunning spell are you even trying?" Severus began ranting pulling out his parchment, quill and ink. "Any we got 15 inches on the effective and legal uses of stunning spells. I don't want to talk about the legalities I want to protect myself try talking about legalities to Potter and his cronies are trying to hex you."

"You could use a shield charm." Lily said not looking up.

"Their only useful against low level hexes Lily." Said Severus not dropping a beat. "That's what Mulciber said. Any I haven't even looked at my History of magic notes how many goblin rebellions are that important?"

"It teaches us, that Goblin and Wizard relations are important to the ongoing stability of our society." Lily replied. "Have you started the transfiguration essay yet?"

"Yeah ages ago" Severus said handing her a roll. "Can I see your history of magic notes?"

Lily nodded handing her muggle workbook.

"I still don't understand why you don't use parchment Lily." Severus sighed looking at the notes from her most recent class.

Lily shrugged and unrolled his essay squinting to read it. Lily began to write her own essay looking at her textbook and Severus's essay focusing hard. Severus looked at Lily not wanting to disturb her but only to look at her. Lily ignored his gaze used to it, as this was a usual part of their study time together. Lily finished her introduction and the first two paragraphs sighed and stretched her arms up.

"Thanks, I think I have the gist of it." Lily said yawning a bit.

"Have you started the potions essay yet?" Severus asked a bit excited.

Lily smiled and said in a mock serious tone "I think I have the best antidote. Let me think? Use a Bezor, it cures everything."

They both sliently laughed.

"Could you imagine Slughorn's face if I just handed in piece of Parchment saying 'Use a Bezoar'?" Severus laughed.

Lily nodded smiling.

"I would get chewed out and given detention for being right!" Severus gasped.

Lily looked down at her potions essay, realising that professor Slughorn never set a length. Together they continued their homework until curfew almost begun.

Lily arrived back in the common room, she saw Marauders sitting in the armchairs next to the fire. Lily walked over to her friends Mary Macdonald and Marlene Mackinnon, she placed her bag down next to them.

"Gimme a second." Lily said, opening her bag and retrieving James notes folded neatly in her hand.

Lily walked over to the Marauders. James who looked over the side of his armchair at Lily, she looked indifferent towards him.

"Lily my dear we are graced with your presence." Sirius said in a slightly mocking tone.

"My mere presence is a burden many have to deal with Sirius, I myself feel this burden more than most." Lily said continuing the mocking tone, as she stood behind James's armchair she leaned on it.

"It must be tough." Sirius said.

"It is Sirius, it really is." Lily said, "Speaking of tough, Remus I forgot to tell you I did some extra potions research, another antidote is a bezoar."

"Thanks Lily, I'll look it up" Remus said thankfully.

"I think I saw it in 'Most potiony potions'" Lily said smiling, Lily dropped James's notes down the back of his robes. James shifted but did not say anything.

Lily bid them goodnight and walked back to Mary and Marlene.

"What was that about?" Mary asked in a hushed whisper looking over her transfiguration essay.

Lily looked at her innocently "I told Remus about a bezoar."

Mary looked up at her with a look of suspicion. Lily looked back her face beginning to creep in a soft blush, after one more harder look Lily gave in.

"Okay, fine! Potter gave me some History of Magic notes. I gave them back to him." Lily kept to herself that she corrected them.

Mary smiled slightly. "Good cheating has never gotten anyone anywhere."

"I hardly count sharing notes cheating Mary." Lily said exasperated. "You asked me for my notes from last year for this year."

"That's not cheating, that is having a yearlong road map." Mary said who was a year below Marlene and Lily.

Lily shrugged and pulled out her transfiguration book attempting to read a few lines. Marlene looked at Lily struggling.

"Y'know, Lily you can always ask James for help with your transfiguration." Marlene said delicately.

Lily glared at Marlene.

"I can do this myself." Lily said stubbornly. "Well not by myself I looked at Sev's essay as well."

Marlene sighed and shook her head, she looked up and elbowed Lily in the ribs.

"Ow. What was that fo-" Lily gasped and looked up at what Marlene was looking at. It was James Potter smiling.

"How's the transfiguration essay going Evans?" Potter asked in a mature voice.

"Fine." Lily replied coolly

"I could help you tomorrow after dinner." Potter offered.

"I've already started. And I already promised Marlene we would work on Herbology." Lily retorted.

"What about this weekend at the three broomsticks?" Potter continued to probe for an inch.

Lily eyed him with caution. "What are you asking for?"

Lily's heart was pounding not through excitement but through anxiety. Lily hated saying no and she hated confrontation, however understanding the complex minefield which was talking to James potter. Asking to help study could well end up as a date, and that was a date which Lily could bear without.

"Did you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked, his voice changed from the mature deep voice to his usual voice.

"I already have plans." Lily said without skipping a beat.

Lily wasn't lying she did have plans. She planned to enjoy a quiet butterbeer with her friends.

"Well tell me when your plans change" James said returning to his mature tone.

Lily nodded and looked down at her transfiguration book.

"Goodnight Lily" James said.

"Goodnight James." Lily replied automatically.


	2. Chapter 2

James hurried up to his dormitory and took off robes letting Lily note fall out onto his bed. He pulled on his Pyjamas he got into bed and closed the curtains. James eagerly opened the note and his heart fell its was history of magic notes James sighed looking at it. He mentally kicked himself of course she didn't want his notes. He ran his hand through his hair the moonlight slipped in-between his curtains. There were thin red lines on his notes, they weren't clear within the curtains.

James reached for his wand scrambling and muttered "Lumos". His wand lit up and the thin red lines were clearer, from the looks of it Lily corrected his notes. James smiled seeing the perfect handwriting without any blotches and so thin. She striked out incorrect dates and put the correct ones on top of it. She corrected spelling and added grammar. James felt giddy knowing she had used his notes. At the end of the notes Lily had left and another note for James.

_Thanks,_

_L.E_

James felt like he could fight mountain trolls on this kind of energy, feeling Lily's appreciation was better than anything he had felt before, better than flying, well almost. James let this wand darken and he tried to fall asleep. He did not know when he fell asleep, but he woke up abruptly to the sounds of groans and grunts. James blindly woke up and pulled off this pyjamas and pulled on his fresh robes.

"Morning Prongs"

"Morning Padfoot"

While James and Sirius pulled on their socks Peter was trying to pull his head through his robe arm.

"What classes do we have first?" Asked Remus organising his bag

"Double Potions first" James replied, as Peter hopped across the dormitory pulling on his socks. James put Lily's notes in his trunk and pulled on his shoes. Sirius yawned and trudged to the doorway. James followed along with Remus, hopped along behind us.

"Did you finish your potions essay Moony?" Sirius asked while they joined the throng of students making the pilgrimage.

"Almost I need to finish the conclusion." Said Remus yawning.

They sat down to breakfast and James immediately reached for the porridge vat and ladled his bowl full. James looked down the table a few tables away he saw Lily his stomach did a somersault. She was always so animated in the morning drinking her tea, her hair was always in a braided bun, Lily had a no-nonsense air about her.

The mail arrived and two owls arrived for James, the first was the Daily Prophet and the second was his parents' owl Safina. James received an affectionate nip from Safina while he untied his letter from her leg and he paid the Daily prophet owl. James opened up his letter and began reading.

"Mum sends her love Padfoot." James said to Sirius.

"Aww I'll send her a letter soon." Sirius said reading the letter over his shoulder.

Remus was still writing his potions essay and was looking at the two pieces of parchment.

James opened the Daily prophet, and began reading the headline, _'Giant negotiations still ongoing'_ and _'Irish ceasefire failed, muggles jinxed' _James sighed and read on. Reading the deadly headlines, giving the same message 'Its getting worse". The political landscape of the wizarding world was not lost on any student, with the muggleborns being targeted by jinx and hexes in the hallways. James looked over at Lily worried she too was reading the newspaper her eyes focused; she also had a letter in her hand.

"And done!" Remus said smiling looking at his essay. "I didn't put in anything about Bezoars, but I couldn't find anything about them in the textbook, oh well."

"How did Evans help with it?" Sirius asked buttering his toast.

"Well she ripped what I had written to shreds." Remus said handing Sirius the first draft.

Sirius read it and James out of curiosity looked at it too. James excepted the fine red lines again but saw quill writing.

"She even gave you the answers!" Sirius said incredulously. "She really gets potions, and Slughorn is enamoured with her, I think at least 25 percent of our house points are from him because of her."

Remus nodded and said, "She had the answers coloured in, it was the first time I've ever read the potions book and understanding it."

"Remus?" Said Peter timidly. "Can I see it?"

Remus handed the parchment to Peter, Peter looked at it and groaned he pulled out his essay and began writing hastily. They continued eating until the last minute and made their way down the dungeons to the Potion's classroom. James sat in their usual spot and it was incidentally right behind Lily; Lily sat in-between Marlene McKinnon and Snape. Lily showed Snape her letter, he read it and shook his head.

Peter still hastily writing his essay squeaked when Professor Slughorn entered the classroom. "Good morning everyone! Settle down." He said as he swept into the classroom. "I'll collect your antidote essays."

Slughorn flicked his wand and Peter whimpered as his parchment flew out from under his quill the parchment flew up onto Slughorn's desk.

"Right now, we will be working on this potion for the next two classes" Professor Slughorn said flicking his wand making the potions instructions appear. "Who can tell me what potion this is?"

Snape's hand flew up, Slughorn nodded and Snape answered, "It's a strengthening potion sir."

Slughorn clapped his hands together and exclaimed "Excellent 10 points to Slytherin! Now this is a tricky potion however I have it on good authority that this will appear on your OWLs"

The students stood up and began collecting their ingredients, Professor Slughorn marking the essay while the students began their potions. Sitting back down Lily and Snape had already begun they were looking down at their books and were smiling and talking. Lily took out her quill and wrote on her book and on Snape's, while they organised their ingredients. James was used to this behaviour towards each other, it didn't mean he was fine with it. James was jealous and he couldn't help it. Snape looked back at James and glared at him, James looked down at his ingredient and began his potion haphazardly.

While the class continued there were audible sighs and tuts from Slughorn certain students stooped low when their essays were being marked. Peter who was sitting next to James hands shook while dripping into the salamander blood, making Peter loose count of the drops.

"I hope that's enough" Peter whispered.

Professor Slughorn was holding up a smaller essay to the rest of the class, he let out a bark of laughter. "Lily Evans you're a cheeky devil!"

Lily looked up and smiled

"Just use a Bezoar, goodness gracious me I have never read a more concise essay! And you were right I didn't put a length minimum on the essay!" Professor Slughorn howled with laughter. "10 points to Gryffindor."

Lily smiled broadly and Marlene patted Lily on her back. Snape on the other hand looked wild with Lily. Lily's smile lessened when looking at him.

The class continued on a happier note the Gryffindors happy with the extra points. And the bell went, Slughorn called Lily back to have a private word. While James walked out, he noticed Snape standing by the door, he glared at James and looked over at Lily.

James told the marauders that he was going to stay at the base of the stairs and waited for Lily and Snape to come out of the classroom. James saw them leave and listened into their conversation.

"What did Slughorn want?" Snape asked sharply.

"He asked if he could submit my essay in potion brewers monthly." Lily said excitedly.

"You took my idea."

"No, I had idea Sev, you didn't act on it, I found the loophole and acted on it." Lily said quickly.

"You didn't get detention because you're the favourite."

"And your point is?"

"My point is its unfair!" Snape exclaimed.

"You know whats un-fucking-fair Severus Snape? Your attitude right now, we both got the same amount of points. Grow up." Lily snapped.

Lily stormed off walking past James, he followed her until he felt his knees buckle under his legs. He slipped down the stairs he tried to move his legs, but they weren't cooperating. James looked over his shoulder, Snape was standing there with a smug smile.

"Oh no you don't try and act like Prince Charming." Snape Snarled.

"Prince who?" James asked trying to use his arms to climb up the stairs.

"Prince Char- Oh nevermind." Snape snapped walking past him up the stairs.

James fumbled in the pocket of his robes looking for his wand once he reached it and muttered the counter curse. Feeling a slight tingling in his legs, James kicked them, the sensation was likened to intense pins and needles in both of his legs. Once James was stable on his legs he walked up the stairs in stumbling a few times, he walked towards the great hall.

He saw Remus and Sirius and tripped towards them.

"Which way did Lily go?" He gasped out panting from the physical exertion.

They both pointed towards the girl's toilets.

"What- what about Snivellus?"

They pointed to upstairs. James sighed and collapsed on his knees.

"James what happened?" Remus asked worried.

"Snivellus hit me with a Jelly-legs curse" James replied standing up with the help of Sirius.

Together they walked to care of magical creatures James told them what happened between Lily and Snape.

"Their a weird pair those two, I don't know why Evans hangs out with him." Sirius said wondering.

"I think they have been friends since they were little." Remus said.

"WAIT!" They heard a cry behind them. "WAIT FOR ME!"

It was Peter.

"Hurry up Wormtail!" Sirius called from down the hill.

"Hurry up all of you or you'll be given Detention." huffed Professor Kettleburn.

They all hurried up to class.

"We're keeping on with our Porlock work." Kettleburn said gruffly in a scottish accent. "Remember this is will be on your OWLs, if I have to keep on reminding you, then hopefully you might remember something!"

The Porlocks stood guard over a small flock of Shetland ponies grazing in the grass. The marauders go on their stomachs, crawled up as close as possible and began drawing them.

"Why do you think Lily is still friends with him?" James asked holding out his quill trying to measure the Porlocks face.

"Buggered if I know Prongs." Said Sirius looking down and sketching.

"Friendship for friendship's sake?" Remus replied.

"Who are we talking about?" Asked Peter drawing frantically.

"What colour is it?" Sirius asked poking his head up higher to look at it better.

Peter sat up higher looking at their Porlock. "Brown and Black, wait is that tan?"

The Porlock stared at the group and snorted. The other three were looking down at their drawings, when the Porlock realised there were four humans trying to get at their flock. The Porlock cried and the other Porlock ran it its side and saw them, the three boys all snapped their heads up. The Porlocks charged the marauders, they in turn got up and ran away from them.

"Class look 'ere, 'ere we have the calculated charge of the Porlock you can v-shaped formation. The v-shape is also very good at herding the Horses who are very flighty." Professor Kettleburn described while the Marauders run away from their charge. "Well done boys. Now get back to work."

Once the Porlock returned to their guard points. The Marauders tried to turn back to their position but the Porlocks were extra vigilant and they glared and snorted at them.

The Bell finally went the class crawled back to their bags and stood up.

"Hurry up, everyone the pub opens in half an hour." Professor Kettleburn said clapping his hands trying to push them away like cattle.

"It's 12 o'clock!" Cried a Hufflepuff girl.

"Is it not Friday?" Kettleburn asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Good, now get going or else I'll be charging you rent!" retorted Kettleburn.

The class trudged up to the great hall and sat down for lunch. Marlene Mckinnon sat infront of them with Mary Macdonald, James looked around for Lily, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where's Lily?" Remus asked Marlene.

"In the Library, she's trying to finish her Transfiguration essay." Marlene replied eating a sandwich.

James automatically stood up. And walked out of the great hall

"Don't bother yourself James, she won't take your help." Mary called after him.

James stopped look down at the table, grabbed a plate of sandwiches and a treacle tart, then continued out.

"Do you think he heard me?" Mary asked group.

Marlene shrugged.

"Nah Prong is a bit headstrong. Once he gets an idea in his head he'll run after it." Said Sirius filling his plate.

"At least he's taking some bribery." Marlene sighed.

"How long until Madame Pince finds him?" Remus asked.

James strode off to the Library without thinking before entering, he remembered food was banned. James hid the plate behind his back and snuck into the library. James knew where Lily sat in the library, he walked deep into the library hiding behind bookcases making sure Madam Pince wasn't there.

He reached Lily's table before he walked up to her, he noticed Lily had what he recognised as muggle books out and a small leather case which she reached into and pulled out a small writing instrument, it made a soft click and Lily began writing.

James walked up to her placed down the plate and sat down infront of her. Lily looked up and then looked at the plate without saying a word she reached for a sandwich and began to eat. James pulled out his Transfiguration homework, quill and ink, he began writing. They worked quietly for a few minutes; Lily pulled out from her leather case a small penknife.

"What's that?" James asked.

"A pen knife." Lily replied looking at James in the eyes.

"What's it for?" James asked.

Lily smiled wickedly held out the knife and cut the treacle tart in half. She pushed one half towards James's side of the plate. Lily held her wand to the knife and said "Scorgify" any residue or treacle was removed from her pen knife.

"Oh... Is that all that its for?" James asked as the pen knife went back into the leather case.

"No, it's mainly for trimming the bottom of parchment." Lily retorted.

"How's the essay going?" James asked.

"Horribly" Lily said miserably.

James held out his hand for her essay and Lily handed it to him covering her face with her hands. James read it.

"It's terrible isn't it?" Lily mumbled through her hands.

"No…" James said awkwardly.

"Don't lie!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's not as bad as Peters." James said.

"Really?" Lily whispered as she uncovered her face.

James and Lily looked at her essay and pulled open her textbook while James explained the theory. Lily nodded a bit and began writing.

"Why is this so hard?" Lily said writing frustrated.

"Its not that hard Evans." James said smiling watching her brow crinkle. James sat back eating his half of the treacle tart.

Lily looked up at him.

"I get Potions, that's like cooking but more complicated. Charms has always been easy for me it's about linking hand movements to words." Lily explained while writing.

"I suck at potions, and I think I'm okay at charms." James sympathised with Lily.

Lily kept on writing, and James watched her slightly in awe of having so much time alone with Lily not having it when Lily was angry with him.

Lily finished her essay and handed it to James to read. "Not the worst essay I've ever read."

"Oh haha" Lily replied sarcastically, lily put her muggle workbooks away and picked up her treacle tart. James vashined the plate and they stood up, they began walking out of the library. James stopped Lily remembering the tart.

"Hide the tart." He whispered.

Lily hid the tart as they walked past Madam Pince. Once they were clear of the Library, she pulled up the tart and began to eat. They walked to the Transfiguration classroom not speaking but walking together, which was fine by James.

They entered the classroom and split up. Professor McGonagall began the class collecting the essays.


End file.
